


Coming Out

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting Dean Winchester, Accepting Sam Winchester, Brotherly Love, Coming Out, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Scared Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Sam decides to come out to Dean.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: cursing, homophobic language
> 
> If I forgot any warnings, make sure to notify me, please and thank you. Otherwise, enjoy the fic!

Dean has been looking after Sammy for as long as he can remember. Sure, it sucked sometimes, but every time that Sam got a full-blown grin because Sam got the last bite of Lucky Charms or because Dean went out of his way to light some illegal fireworks or even because Dean let Sam sleep in his bed like a sleepover like his friends were raging about while still leaving Sam out of... Well, those smiles made it all worth it.

But because he has been raising Sam, Dean knows all of Sam's personal ticks. He's  _ had  _ to so that he could give Sammy the most love he could in the small ways he could.

And as such, he knows that when Sam walks into his room in the middle of the night without knocking, just standing in the doorway and avoiding eye contact, well, Dean knows that something is really, really bothering Sam and kickstarts his big brother instincts into motion.

"Heya, Sammy," Dean says, putting his book down and giving Sam his full attention, knowing that Sam will open up sooner if Dean keeps up the semblance of normality.

Sam doesn't respond, only shifts on his feet and looks up to Dean with big puppy-dog scared eyes which sends Dean into panic mode because it's rare that Sam is ever afraid to tell Dean something, cluing him in that it's a personal matter and has nothing to do with hunting. The last time Sam had that look was when Sam told Dean that he was thinking about leaving for college.

"Well, come 'ere then," Dean prompts, patting the area of the bed next to him. "And shut off the light while you're at it."

Dean settles into the bed and waits until Sam tentatively sits down on the bed to shut off the lamp beside his bed, enveloping the room in darkness to approach the subject.

There are only a few times that Winchesters talk to each other truthfully: during life or death situations or during the dark. So, Dean forcefully tugs Sam down to be lying next to him and pulls Sam to his chest, making sure his brother's head is comfortable against his chest before running his fingers through Sammy's obnoxiously long, obnoxiously soft hair just like he used to when they were kids. Sam burrows deeper into Dean and sighs contentedly, relaxing slightly and making Dean feel like he's still got the magic touch to calm the kid, the kind of touch that his father never possessed. Hence why Sammy always went to Dean for comfort, not their dad.

"I'm gonna fall asleep in like five minutes, so if you want to share before then, go ahead. If you need time, just wake me up. Probably call you a bitch for waking me up, but you know I'll listen," Dean murmurs, placing a gentle kiss to Sam's forehead and making sure that Sam knows that he's there to listen without judgement. Dean has always tried his best and this is the only method he's known to work, so he keeps it up, making sure that Sam can hear Dean's heartbeat to help the kid calm down and open up.

Sam stays silent for a few minutes, reaching up to play with the buttons of Dean's flannel that he still has on to further calm himself.

Dean is almost asleep by the time Sam starts to talk in the smallest voice that Dean has only ever heard Sammy use the first time he told Dean that he was scared of Dad.

"Do you believe that Dad was right?" Sam asks.

This throws Dean for a loop and he hesitates for a second, unsure what Sam is looking for here.

"No. I don't think he was right about a lot of stuff, but I need you to be more specific," Dean prompts.

"...Do you remember when Dad met Joe and Martin?"

Again, Sam throws Dean for a loop, but Dean decides to just go with it and answer any question Sam asks, hoping it'll all make sense later on.

"The hunter couple? Yeah, I remember. Dad didn't let us near them but I talked to them without Dad knowing, trying to figure out how they were able to hunt and still have time for each other. Apparently it's easier when people don't keep secrets from each other, so it's easier to date another hunter than leading a double life. I should have taken their advice."

"Yeah, but...just...do you remember what Dad said?"

"...Yeah," Dean whispered, his hand faltering in Sam's hair as he hears the echo his father's words of 'disgusting fags, no wonder they died. Had it coming' ringing in his ears. Dean quickly moves his hand to start playing with Sam's hair again, nuzzling closer to Sam in the dark.

"I wanna know if...well, do you think Dad was right?"

"Sammy," Dean sighs, holding his baby brother closer as he starts to see where this is going.

"Because I can't stop thinking that maybe he's right and that I don't deserve to live either because I…" Sam starts to struggle with his words, his voice cracking, "Dean, I like guys and girls and everything in between. I just like people for who they are. I did stuff with guys in college and I liked it, Dean, and yet when I woke up I was surprised because I thought I was destined to die after what I did, but I lived and I believed Dad was wrong but then Charlie...well, she died and I can't help but wonder why I'm around because fags like me are meant to die."

"Sammy," Dean’s voice rasps as he tries to get a grip of what Sam's telling him. "There is nothing wrong with that because Dad was so wrong about that. And if he's right, I guess we're gonna have to die together because I play for both teams. Probably done worse than you, too, in the years I actually had time to mess around."

There's silence as Sam processes what Dean just said,

"Do you mean it?"

"Sam, I'm bi, and I will never think you wrong for being whatever you identify as. Or if you don’t want to identify with a word, then don’t. I'm your big brother and I'm telling you that there is nothing wrong with you, I promise," Dean whispers.

After a few moments, Sam just says, "Pan."

"Huh?"

"What I identify as. It's called pansexual."

They lay in silence, Sam shaking in his arms as he silently cries in relief, Dean still trying to comfort him and make him feel loved and accepted while his heart slowly breaks at the thought of all the pain and anxiety that Sam must have felt keeping that in for so many years, thinking that he’s wrong. Dean knows the feeling.

Eventually Sam calms and completely relaxes against Dean who has almost fallen asleep again until Sam speaks up for a second time tonight.

"So is it Cas?" Sam teases and Dean groans.

"So is it Gabriel, bitch?" Dean shoots back and he feels Sam tense beneath him.

"Jerk," Sam defends and Dean lets out a chuckle, feeling freer than he's ever felt after telling Sam.

Dean feels Sam fall asleep against him and smiles, soaking in the kid's warmth and relaxing under the weight as he, too, falls asleep.

Both Winchesters are unaware of the presence of the two angels watching over them on a separate plane of existence, smiling that the brothers still have each other to rely on. Cas is excited to see Dean free of his fear of losing Sam over this. Gabe is excited for all the disgustingly over the top PDA he can now display with Sam to piss Dean off.

Yes, coming out was the best decision that Sam Winchester could have made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! Make sure to leave kudos and a comment if you liked!


End file.
